memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tears of the Prophets (episode)
Deleted scene Was the scene where Worf, Garak, O'Brien and Sisko discuss possible targets cut from the episode? Its mentioned in the script. Excelsior 09:59, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) : I believe it was removed. --Alan del Beccio 17:02, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Patricia Tallman appearance? Is it me or did I see Patricia Tallman as a background Starfleet officer on the Defiant bridge when the task force headed out of DS9 to Cardassia? Vice Admiral Colorge 07:03, 13 March 2006 (UTC) If Worf... If Worf was the First Officer of the Defiant (Defiant Command Crew), why did Major Kira take over when Captain Sisko was removed from the bridge (when he passed out)? Dlc2006 13:25, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :I just asked my self that question when I asked it. It could possibly be that she was acting as a Fo in that battle, as worf was tied up at tactical. That or she just jumped in, seeing someone needed to make a decion right then and there.--Terran Officer 09:41, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Perhaps it is part of Worf's punishment for his actions in Change of Heart, as Sisko suggests that Worf probably wouldn't get a command of his own in the future. Dalton Imperial 04:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I think after Change of Heart, Worf was demoted behind Kira. Who knows really? It's a TV show, the writers screw up from time to time. 16:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Shields? Is it me, or did some of the ships seem shieldless in the battle?--Terran Officer 09:41, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Spoiler I remember prior to this episode's airing, TV Guide had a small article about Terry Farrell and spoiled the ending with the first sentence (which started either "Well, Dax is dead..." or "Dax is dead..."). Is it worth mentioning in the article? 00:03, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Removed quotes Removed the following quotes per MA:QUOTE as too long or not particularly memorable. "Peldor joi, Emissary!" "Peldor joi to you too!" : - Saghi and Sisko "This is a disaster! Federation soldiers have landed on Cardassian soil, and now you're telling me the wormhole is gone? And with it any chance of getting reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant!" "I'm well aware things didn't turn out quite the way I planned, but I assure you we still achieved a great victory." : - Weyoun and Dukat "The Prophets don't see me as a Starfleet captain. They see me as their Emissary." "That's the problem, isn't it? For the past six years you've tried to be both. And up to now I've been patient. I've indulged you; I've gone out on a limb for you many times, but this is it. You need to make a decision. You are either the Emissary or a Starfleet captain. You can't be both." "I'll... I'll be on the ''Defiant bridge at 0500." : - '''Sisko' and Ross "I'm not sure how much faith I have in this...what did he call it?" "A Pah-Wraith." "Pah-Wraiths and Prophets? All this talk of gods strikes me as nothing more than superstitious nonsense." "You believe that the Founders are gods, don't you?" "That's different." "In what way?" "The Founders ''are gods." : - '''Weyoun' and Damar "I've found it. Behold, the key to victory. Oh, I see you remain skeptical. Well, you won't be for long. Over the past few months I've immersed myself in the study of the Bajoran ancient texts, and I've come to realize that the wormhole is much more than the gateway to the Gamma Quadrant. It's the temple of the Prophets. It's from there that they smile benevolently down on Bajor. It's from there that they protect that world and its people. The sad truth is we wasted our time fighting the Bajorans when we should've been fighting their gods." "How do you fight a god?" "I'll show you. You see, we have an ally we never knew we had. You may want to step back." : - Dukat and Damar "We're in the middle of a life-and-death struggle for the control of the entire Alpha Quadrant, and all you care about is quenching your petty thirst for revenge. You haven't changed a bit, have you?" "On the contrary, I'm a new man. I no longer have a need for conquest or power. I'm far beyond all that. I exist in a state of complete clarity. A clarity I intend to share with the universe." "You're right, Dukat. You have changed. You've gone from being a self-important egotist to a self-deluded madman. I hardly call that an improvement." : - Weyoun and Dukat "The funeral service is due to begin in a few minutes, Jadzia, but I need to talk to you one last time. When I first met you, you told me that my relationship with Jadzia Dax wouldn't be any different from the one I had with Curzon Dax. Things didn't work out that way. I had a hell of a lot of fun with both of you. Curzon was my mentor. You... you were my friend, and I am going to miss you. I should've listened to the Prophets and not gone to Cardassia. Then maybe you'd still be alive. Dammit! Why aren't you still here, Jadzia? I need you to help me sort things out. Something's happened to the Prophets...something that's made them turn their backs on Bajor and I'm responsible, and I don't know what to do about it... how to make it right again. I've failed as the Emissary, and for the first time in my life I've failed in my duty as a Starfleet officer. I need time to think, clear my head, but I can't do it here, not on the station, not now. I need to get away...and find a way to figure out how to make things right again. I have to make things right again, Jadzia. I have to." : - Benjamin Sisko --31dot 01:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC)